leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Total Mastermind/Annie Mini-Rework Idea
Abilities enemies it damages for seconds. |targeting='Pyromania' is a passive ability that triggers when Annie has cast 4 abilities. |spellshield=Will block the stun. |additional= * will stun the first person hit for the entire duration and any others for half and will stun all enemies hit. * reflected damage and damaging aura will not apply the stun. * The stun applies to the first ability that lands when the stun is available. If you cast followed by while the stun is available and Disintegrate is in the air, the stun will apply to Incinerate. * The stun will not be consumed if the target of becomes untargetable or the projectile is destroyed by . |video=Annie IVideo.ogv }} Annie hurls a fireball in a straight line, dealing magic damage. |leveling= |range=525 |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Disintegrate' is a linear colliding skillshot. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Annie QVideo.ogv }} Annie releases a cone of fire in the target direction, dealing magic damage overtime to all enemies hit. |leveling= |range= | }} |cooldown=7.5 |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Incinerate' is a conic area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Annie WVideo.ogv }} Annie wraps an ally and herself in a fiery aura, increasing their and for the next 5 seconds. Enemies who use basic attacks on them during this time are also dealt magic damage. |description2=If is active when Molten Shield is used, he gains the same bonus defenses, while also gaining 300 bonus movement speed which decays over seconds. |leveling= |cooldown=12 |cost=30 |costtype=mana |targeting='Molten Shield' is a defensive buff that deals damage on being hit. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Molten Shield does not deal damage against towers and their attacks. * Attacks that miss against Annie will NOT cause the shield to deal damage. |video=Annie EVideo.ogv }} Annie summons to the target location by throwing him in the air (Via a .5 second channel), dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. He then remains on the field as a controllable minion for up to 45 seconds.}} |description2 = While is active, Summon Tibbers can be used to move him to the target location.}} |description3 = deals magic damage with his basic attacks, and deals magic damage every second to nearby enemies. |leveling = |leveling3 = | }} |range= | | }} |cooldown= |cost=100/110/125 |costtype=mana |targeting='Summon Tibbers' is a ground-targeted area of effect that summons . |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * The cooldown begins when is summoned. |video=Annie RVideo.ogv }} Pets |damage = of Annie's AD |damagetype = Physical |range = 135 |armor = |magicresist= |attackspeed = of Annie's attack speed |movespeed = 335 |control = Controlled by R or + Right Click |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Apply effects as a basic attack; single-target damage; pet damage; and magic damage. |protection = *Attacks are mitigated by , and . * will prevent Tibbers' from attacking. |abilities= ;Tibbers' Flame Tibbers' deals magic damage to surrounding enemies every second. ;Molten Shield Annie surrounds Tibbers with a shield, granting him bonus armor and magic resistance for 5 seconds as well as 300 bonus movement speed that decays over seconds. Enemies who hit the shield take magic damage. }} Thoughts The Tibbers physical damage scaling would kinda allow people to go other roles than JUST AP Annie, for fun. c: Thoughts would be appreciated. Category:Custom champions